


無自覺遲鈍

by hogaaaa



Series: ABO [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 關於某劍豪為夢所擾的故事。





	無自覺遲鈍

**Author's Note:**

> # ABO設定  
# [本能](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476442/chapters/48587183) 番外

索隆以為那些夢不應該再出現了。  
或者就只是他這麼認為而已。  
夜夜令他反覆難眠、羞恥不堪的，所謂「春夢」，再次發生了。  
  
他認為自己是個禁慾自制的人。  
為了成為世界第一的大劍豪，將體能壓榨至極限的操練與摒除除了酒以外的所有欲望的冥想一直是他的例行鍛鍊。  
不曉得是不是因為這樣，壓抑所造成的反動也格外劇烈。  
尚在古堡時他的夢裡都是些純情清新的互動，然而這陣子與魯夫有所進展的關係使想像力有了充足的素材，足以構築出一個又一個煽情的夢境。  
且夢裡的主題也是一次比一次要精彩刺激了。  
先前是野外，上回是浴室，這次的誇張到直接在甲板上演了。  
曾有人說過，夢即是自身潛意識欲望的展現。但索隆有足足九成的把握，自己絕對、相當肯定、不可能在甲板上，眾目睽睽之下，自己跨坐在魯夫身上進行那不可明說的生理行為。  
  
明明入睡前，他還在考慮著將與四皇交戰的威脅，以及兵分兩路的夥伴們該如何會合等等身為船長應當煩惱、但自家那個絕對做不來的事情。  
只是一闔上眼，意識到時已是半裸、騎乘位、進行式的狀態，他只感到滿滿的絕望。  
  
他原本想將一切都推卸給O的生物本能，但至今還無法坦然面對自己的O體質、仍在反抗中的索隆說到底還是打從心底有些不甘的。於是他排除了O本能的選項。  
若非體質緣故，那麼就是出於自己本身的欲望吧……他一巴掌搧醒自己，阻止了差點冒出的駭人想法。  
索隆當然不認同，這豈不是等同承認了自己也是那種看起來冷淡、內心卻很狂野的那種丟人狀態嗎。他不覺得自己有什麼形象，但基本自尊還是要顧著的。  
要發花癡、耍白癡或是發神經的話，船上已經夠多人選了。  
  
最後他得出的是憑空論。  
他的夢就是會這樣莫名其妙就來個突發劇情，還能怎樣？絕不是自己的問題。  
就跟他每次上島後都被當地複雜的街區搞得腦袋混亂，始終到不了想去的地方一樣的道理，通通不是自己的問題。  
  
儘管有了九成把握，剩下的那一成他就沒什麼自信了。他只能祈求魯夫別發展出奇怪的癖好，哪天還打算實際演練。  
要是那傢伙膽敢以船長命令要求他實行，他……似乎只能怨嘆自己遇人不淑了。  
而這種挫折感老實說也不是頭一次了，索隆再次無奈嘆氣。  
  
————  
接著索隆四處拜訪同伴，確認各自狀況的同時順道打聽意見。  
  
「啊啦，就是那個吧。」  
羅賓打點妝容的動作依舊俐落，側過身子笑著朝他給出答案。  
「欲求不滿呢。」  
話語一落的那個瞬間，紅潮迅速地染上索隆的耳根。  
「才、才不……」  
結結巴巴、還差點咬到自己舌頭的索隆慌亂地否認，但鬧哄哄的腦袋與實際上幾乎被完全道中的恥辱感使他選擇了背過身逃跑，不敢再回頭窺探呵呵笑著的壞心眼女子。  
見那像是嚇壞小貓的奔逃反應，羅賓再次體認到小小作弄那容易害羞的倔強劍士的樂趣。  
  
————  
騙人布面色鐵青地默默聽完他的煩惱，然後大口嘆氣。  
「呃……」  
儘管同為男性，但這個涉及的範圍實在不是騙人布所能掌控的，著實讓人苦惱。  
於是騙人布這麼說了，抱著下一秒可能會被砍死的覺悟。  
「模擬魯夫的橡膠身體材質做些……道具之類的？」  
  
差一點點，索隆十郎就要提早被通緝了。  
罪名為殺人未遂。  
  
————  
他想，向年長男性的同伴尋求協助大概是可行且合理的。  
雖然這個對象還附加了鐵人與變態屬性。  
索隆忽然覺得，是不是該就此打住才是上策。  
  
「你這個也是超~級的變ㄊ(ry」  
話都沒說完，索隆就決定放棄從這邊尋求意見了。  
真的是半點正經的意見都求不來。  
只是人都來了，佛朗基還是覺得自己該盡點力。  
「不然把騙人布提議的道具再幫你加裝震動開關呢？」  
  
再一次的，索隆十郎又差點被提早通緝了。  
在追殺那兩人時，他根本就忘了錦衛門那不要鬧事的提醒。  
  
————  
因為自己家的小船醫還在遠方，那麼先借助身為同盟的他船船長的醫療知識應該還行吧。  
於是托拉法爾加・羅，被迫攪和進草帽一夥的感情私事。  
「索隆當家的，一般來說很少會有像你和草帽當家這樣相隔甚遠的AO伴侶。」  
臉都黑了一半，又不能中途喊停，羅只得繼續解釋下去。  
「而這又關係到信息素與荷爾蒙的平衡$@^%」  
很好，又是他完全不懂的專業術語。  
遇上這種狀況，索隆採取的作法一向是假裝有聽懂，然後逐漸地放空自我。接著就是和魯夫一起挨娜美的拳頭。  
待羅滔滔不絕地發表診療分析告一段落，才發現前來求診的索隆已是心不在焉、甚至都打起盹來。  
  
前七武海，外號死亡外科醫生的托拉法爾加・羅，再次嚴肅思考起與草帽同盟的決定是否出了差錯，還是整件事都是個錯誤。  
以及這樣的狀況是否在會合後將繼續發生。  
  
答案當然是肯定的。  
  
————  
接下來也是發生了不少事，像是因誣陷被捕、被判刑切腹、遭到通緝等等。跑路的期間雖然不用為食物發愁，但自己大概是有些水土不服，老是鬧肚疼。  
由於處在需隨時警戒的高壓狀態，擾人的夢境隨之減少了，這或許算是個好處吧。  
假使因為那種夢影響到自己的狀況而被逮，他絕對要把這筆帳算在魯夫頭上。  
心情不悅的索隆，只想趕緊弄來些酒水，好好犒賞自己一番。  
  
————  
沒有多久，他不只搶到了酒，還和他的船長久違重逢。  
那些可說是遷怒的不滿與焦躁老早就被忘得一乾二淨了。他本來就是個不拘小節的人。  
而香吉士會針對這句話嘲諷他與魯夫根本是單細胞，娜美則是捂著臉要他們舉止收斂點。  
飛撲應該挺普通的吧？在魯夫朝他迎面撲來時，他不禁假想了同伴們會有的反應。  
喬巴與騙人布肯定會開心地一塊擁上，佛朗基擺出了招牌動作大聲吆喝，善盡職責的布魯克拿出提琴拉上一首慶祝同伴的再會，至於羅賓會像平常那樣微笑著守望大家。他們會在千陽號上舉辦盛大的宴會直至夜深，歡唱著、舞蹈著，最後躺倒在甲板上一同開懷大笑。  
  
不過此刻就只有他與魯夫兩人搶先會面了。  
就像最初展開航行，在草帽海賊團的成員尚只有他們兩人之時。  
與那時不同的是，完成分化的他已完全屬於他的船長了。  
儘管冷清了點，但被標記自己的人給找到，並且能夠獨佔對方，還是令索隆內心充滿了難以啟齒的喜悅與幸福感。  
不過他還是打算將感覺全推托給O的生物本能，至少這樣自己心理上比較舒坦。  
相較於那些夢，將這些情緒歸類為因體質產生的反應尚在他的接受範圍內。  
  
接下來由於敵方的追擊緊湊而至，索隆也就沒有留意魯夫那不時落在自己後頸上的焦躁視線。  
正如某醫師所言，鮮少有已標記伴侶像他們這樣分隔遙遠的狀況。至於會有什麼影響，那個完全沒聽進去的綠藻頭當然什麼都不記得。  
  
————  
那晚，他又做了夢。  
  
「吶、索隆……」  
覆在自己身上的魯夫此刻完全是雄性的面容，架開了索隆的雙腳，露出了十足勾人的、男人的微笑。  
與平時那傻裡傻氣的燦爛笑容不同，而是沉穩的、令人安心的，某方面來說同時帶有危險意味的淺笑。  
最可怕的是，夢裡的自己竟然一心只想被對方填滿，沒有半點遲疑就將手臂環上魯夫的頸項，任由對方撫上自己的身軀。  
若是現實的話，自己肯定會因為太過羞恥而出聲怒罵，或是直接提起愛刀將毛手毛腳的魯夫趕下身吧。  
若是現實的話。這句話就像是咒語一般，一點一點地磨去他的理性，讓他採取了不一樣的行動。  
他沒有任何的掙扎，就那樣讓魯夫擁住自己，接納對方的進入。  
有些夢能夠在當事人意識到後，自行以意志改變內容走向。索隆當然也有過那樣的經驗。  
只是這次的這個夢境，他想要任其繼續下去。  
  
也許是因為懷念吧。明明才分開沒多久，卻用上懷念這個詞，索隆發覺自己又多出了新的弱點。  
自從魯夫踏入他的人生，將他拉入海賊一夥後，他的弱點就不斷增加。  
他變得更加鬆懈了，只要和夥伴們待在一起就過分卸下的警戒是海賊獵人時期的自己絕對警惕的狀態。  
他變得不那麼冷漠了，對夥伴們ーー尤其是他的船長與毛茸茸的小船醫，所展現的包容力肯定無法與人們口中冷血無情的魔獸連結上半分。  
因為總是擅自黏上的魯夫，他曉得了溫暖。在分離的期間也明白了何謂寂寞。  
  
高傲的魔獸不會對任何人暴露自己脆弱的一面，只不過現在、在這個夢裡，他想自己是被容許稍微傾吐一點真心話的。  
他其實……是挺想念魯夫的溫度的。.  
想念那呼喚自己名字的輕快語調、想念那將自己一圈又一圈纏得緊緊的力道、想念那雙手沿著自己手臂撫上胸膛帶來的悸動、想念兩人交纏時那幾乎要灼傷人的肌膚與自己是多麼地貼近。  
就算沒有被魯夫給標記、就算不是身為O，他依然會發自內心地渴求魯夫的一切。  
這就是所謂的欲求不滿吧。他一直抗拒承認、即使察覺仍沒有正視的，自己的情感與欲望。  
正因為是虛假的、為了填補自己欲求所產生的夢境，一點點也好，任自己沉淪其中也沒關係吧。

  
  
……沒關係才怪！！！！  
遲了幾拍才從夢中的愛撫下唰地撿回理智，滿身大汗地驚醒的索隆對自己的意志不堅還是抱有數分懊惱。  
然而反省了沒幾秒，索隆便察覺到一絲不對勁。  
為什麼那顆黑色腦袋會窩在自己的胸口，而自己的雙腳會被岔開？  
為什麼那個傢伙不好好睡覺，撒野到自己身上了？  
「唔……索隆，你醒啦？」  
那與夢裡畫面重合的成熟笑容迎向他，在還來不及做出任何回應前，魯夫的信息素瞬間湧上、像是海嘯一般將他深深捲入。  
索隆感覺到自己的四肢彷彿被抽乾了力氣，同時急速竄高的體溫正是進入發情的明顯症狀。  
他後知後覺地憶起現在剛好仍在週期內，自己與魯夫久別重逢可能的風險，以及身上的和之國服飾其相當不妙的構造。  
現在才想到衣服構造其實也來不及了，魯夫老早就將索隆身上的和服剝去大半，徒留形式地披掛在臂膀上。  
濕熱的舌頭遊走在胸口的那道巨大傷疤上，刻意的撥撩再加上力道未減的啃咬，對因處於發情狀態而理性下降的索隆可說是效果加倍。  
「你身上都快沒有我的味道了，不好好補充一下可不行啊。」  
被A本能驅使的魯夫頂著下腹的隆起隔著布料蹭上索隆的臀部，顯而易見的意圖使他慌張起來，掙扎著嘗試自魯夫身下逃開。  
「混帳，你……你不要亂來喔！」  
「才不是亂來啊。我想做什麼，索隆最清楚了吧？」  
因為最了解對方的就是自己。  
因為他們之間有極佳的默契。  
索隆開始痛恨這份默契。  
  
沒錯，他知道魯夫想要將他壓在身下，想與他合為一體，以相連的身體與緊密貼合的肌膚來確認他的存在，幾近瘋狂地在他身上留下無數宣示主權的記號。  
如同所有擁有O的強大A，魯夫對讓他懷孕這回事相當積極賣力，只是從未成功。或者該說，尚未成功。  
這都多虧了他的難孕體質。  
喬巴曾為他檢查過，得出了「因為索隆是個強壯過頭的O，所以受孕成功率大幅下降了」這般聽起來有些荒唐可笑的結論。  
不過也因為這點，反過來激起了對方的好勝心，時不時就想對那微小機率發起挑戰。  
  
現在再想想，索隆已經不覺得魯夫的體溫值得懷念了，反正都沒好事。  
不過他就想想罷了，若是有方法能阻止在自己身上盡情展現佔有慾與食慾的船長，他也不至於在床上的攻防戰上屢戰屢敗了。  
  
其實自己真的把魯夫寵過頭了吧？  
終於，在經過長達兩年的時間，索隆認清了這個大夥老早就看透的事實。  
而仗著這份寵溺的混帳船長愉快地繼續外放信息素，一邊各處啃咬吸舔、不亦樂乎的模樣著實惹惱了他。  
他索性牙一咬眼一閉，將力氣集中到右手後狠狠揮出拳頭。  
就算又要被吃乾抹淨，至少也要揍上一拳以消他心頭不滿。  
至於接下來對方帶給自己的快感與歡愉，索隆決定以O的本能反應去作解釋。要他親口承認那是完全出自自己內心的真實情感，還早得很呢。  
  
————  
草帽一夥(也可直接解釋為他們任性的船長)的行事作風一向都是牽連周遭、拖所有人下水。  
關係或地理位置越近，越是逃不過劫難。  
  
「我還以為標記過後，索隆應該會更……怎麼說呢，比較依賴我一點嗎？但是我還是常常挨揍耶，雖然我也比較喜歡這樣的他啦。」  
還真的又跑來一個白痴求診，才剛解決對方一夥惹出的眾多麻煩的羅已經瀕臨崩潰邊緣。  
他才不想當什麼證婚人，或者是感情顧問。  
「所以啊托拉男，索隆到底能不能生啊？」  
婦產科醫師也敬謝不敏！  
  
耐性歸零的羅決定直接以能力將混帳橡膠扔去綠髮劍士身邊，讓他們倆自個去好好研究到底是能生還是不能生。


End file.
